


A Bad Idea

by ladyrogue



Category: Homestar Runner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyrogue/pseuds/ladyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strongbad really shouldn't drink so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings not listed as it's a surprise. This was a challenge accepted kind of fic. I'm so sorry.

Strongbad could never be sure what exactly had done it. Perhaps it had been those 6 beers he had quickly consumed an hour into the party. Or maybe it was the bag of chips...or the steaks the Cheat snuck in. Or possibly even the fact that he didn't know who it was or why they were at Marzipan's party. Whatever the reason, all he knew was that the mysterious figure in the corner was beginning to look kinda hot. Without taking his eyes from the figure, Strongbad gulped the last of his 7th beer and started striding stumbling his way over. 

The figure, whom he could now tell was obviously male, stayed hidden in the shadows as SB approached him.

"Hey there good looking. I do believe I'm drunk enough to party with just about anyone, if you get my drift." The man said nothing, but made a gesture with his finger for SB to follow. Grinning to himself on a job well done, SB drunkenly walked down the darkened hallway until he came to the room he had seen his mystery man disappear into. It was nearly pitch black inside the bedroom and the figure shut the door as soon as SB walked in, leaving the room only faintly lit by the moon shining in through the window. Without warning, the man dove at SB as their mouths came together. They walked slowly across the room, never separating, until SB's legs gave way as they collided with what he assumed was the bed. Teeth and tongue fought for dominance as the couple frantically stripped each other of their clothing. Once they were properly naked and positioned, the two men began their heated dance. Skin rubbed against skin, lips tasted the sweet sweat culminating on the throat, hands roamed free across the unfamiliar territory of another's body. Their dance sped up, going from heated to passionate and finally to desperate. The pressure was building, sought to be released. A touch here, a hint of a kiss against his earlobe, a cry of ecstasy, and suddenly he felt himself falling. This was truly what heaven must feel like. As he collapsed, he felt his lover tense before going completely limp. With a smile on his lips, SB fell into a deep, drunken sleep.

 

*Next Morning*

 

"Ooh...I think I had one too many drinks last night. ...What the crap? Where am I?" Suddenly a familiar face appeared from under the covers, smiling up at Strongbad with a seductive grin. "Homestar?!"

"Good mowning, luver..." SB's scream was heard throughout the house...when suddenly he realized the screaming was all in his head and Strongbad bolted upright in bed, sweat dripping down his body.

"Oh thank God, it was all a dream." Suddenly a familiar face appeared from under the covers, smiling up at Strongbad with a seductive grin. "Trogdor?!" The dragon merely continued smiling back at him. SB's scream was heard throughout the house.


End file.
